Odd
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: :-:FS Universe:-: Now, this story is composed of random one-shots showing Mariku and Dartz's friendship in the universe. Go to Formspring and Twitter to understand the story...err...maybe. It is not slash, by the way.
1. Under the moon's glow

**This is not slash people. Just thought I'd make that clear right now. This is based on the universe that exists between Formspring and Twitter. I tried to get both Dartz and Marik as in-character as I could. But, whatever, if I failed, I failed. *shrugs***

**The story that exists on Formspring...is a long one. Way too long to actually explain. All that you need to know is that yes, Dartz and Kisara are there and with everyone else. If you want, scroll down on my profile and I made huge post on everything in a nutshell. That should bring you up to speed. That or just ask Bakura any question you want. : www . formspring . me / TheEvilBakura. (Just take out the spaces)**

**Warnings: None**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**

* * *

**

The green-haired Atlantian, Dartz, hefted a sigh. He had been sitting on the same bench in the same park for several hours now, thinking…contemplating. Perhaps it was the fact that the silence was so comforting that he had been there so long. Or maybe it was that he…really did not want to be near anyone.

"Rainbow Head?"

Dartz stiffened instantly as he recognized the voice. Turning his head to the side, he gulped softly before turning his head back, staring ahead. "Marik."

The being he addressed, Marik, approached him slowly, as if afraid the Atlantian would run away from him. However, once he was close enough, he sat next to him. "Watcha doing all the way out here?"

The older immortal stole a glance at the tanned yami, his golden eyes softening slightly. "I should be asking you that, Marik."

Lavender eyes rolled before the youngest yami lay back more comfortably across the bench. Sighing deeply, he spoke, "Maybe I was lookin' for you…"

Dartz sighed with annoyance. "You shouldn't, Marik. I'm not deserving of that."

Now it was Marik's turn to roll his eyes. "Will you stop with that? Honestly, between you, Ryou and the Thief…it's going to make my head spin."

The Atlantian huffed before crossing his arms and turning slightly away from the youngest yami. "It is true, Marik."

The blonde growled in annoyance and grabbed the green-haired immortal by the shoulder, spinning him around roughly. "No, it is not. I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, m'kay?"

Taken aback slightly by the force of his friend, Dartz merely nodded dumbly.

Marik chuckled before ruffling the aqua tresses, the chuckling turning into snickering when the Atlantian growled with annoyance and batted his hand away. "Anyway, I would've thought you would be with ol' Bakura and the Dragon."

Dartz sighed again. "They deserve their alone time. I know Kisara does not mind but…I don't know. I do not want to be a third wheel for them."

The tanned yami snorted. "Oh, stop. They adore you, Rainbow Head."

"Heh, I suppose."

Marik grinned. "And, hey, I'm kinda fond of you too."

Dartz actually smiled truly at that but it fell into a frown instantly. "I wish it could have been because of something different…"

The tanned yami's playful expression dropped as well as he absent-mindedly started to scratch at his wrist, his lavender eyes suddenly a little wider. The older immortal noticed this instantly and he quickly grabbed Marik's hand. "Don't…you know that only makes it worse."

Marik snarled and glared at the mark on his wrist. "I hate it. I want it OFF of me!"

Dartz sighed. "I know, Marik. I know. I'm so sorry that happened to you…"

The blonde yami quickly stole a glance at his wrist and felt his stomach clench slightly as his eyes came in contact with the seal of Orichalcos that had been carved into his flesh. He could even still remember when the blasted spirit pressed the stone into his skin and carefully carved the seal along his wrist. He closed his eyes for a moment, pushing the memories back down. "It wasn't your fault."

The Atlantian let out a bark of humorless laughter. "Sure it wasn't. So you're saying it was not I that brought the Orichalcos with him?"

Marik narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I did not say that, nor does it matter. You know that, Dartzy."

The older immortal snorted and did not speak after that, resting his chin on his palms and staring straight ahead.

Lilac eyes rolled before the tanned yami poked the green-haired immortal in the side. Being ticklish, Dartz yelped and glared at him. "What?"

Marik grinned before laying his marked wrist across the Atlantian's lap. It took a couple of minutes to process but soon he understood and nodded, taking the dark wrist in one hand and letting two fingers glide across the mark lightly in a circular motion.

The younger immortal purred and slumped against the bush, enjoying the soothing feeling it brought him in the area that would usually cause him pain. Dartz smiled slightly and continued his caresses very gently, not wanting to press too hard.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, Marik breathing deeply and Dartz focused solely on soothing the scar on his friend's wrist.

Finally, after sometime, the tanned yami looked over and chuckled. "You know, you're alright there, Rainbow Head. You're alright…"

Dartz smirked. "You're not so bad yourself, tomb keeper…"

And so, under the light of the moon, the two friends sat. The silence that was between them was thick but comfortable as they enjoyed each other's company.

It was a nice change.


	2. Protection

**Yeeeeaaah, I wanted to add onto this story. I have no idea why I just...did. Heh, Dartz and Mariku's relationship on Formspring/Twitter is so amusing, it has to be fanfictionized. So, I deem this to be a story of random one-shots that will not make sense to any of you, except for those who are actually on FS and Twitter. xD**

**Yu-Gi-Oh, Formspring and Twitter are not mine~**

**

* * *

**

A figure with green hair entered the room silently, shutting the door behind him with a soft _click._ Scanning the slightly dimmed area with his brilliant gold eyes, he focused on the two bodies that occupied that part of the hotel room. Taking a deep breath, he padded over to the table and quickly drew a chair away from it and placed it next to the tanned boy that was sitting next to the fold-out bed, eyes darting to an equally tan boy residing in said bed.

"How long have you been here?"

The tanned boy turned to look at the former king of Atlantis, almost startled. However, he shook himself out of it and turned back to his yami. "I…I honestly don't know…"

Dartz narrowed his eyes slightly. "I imagine. You should rest, young one. You'll pass out if you don't…"

The green-haired immortal couldn't be sure if the tanned hikari heard him or not, but, the young mortal did not move from his perch. His tired, lavender eyes were nearly straining as he focused solely on his yami.

"Young one, please rest."

Once again, no answer.

Dartz sighed as he realized that the hikari would not be leaving his yami's side anytime soon, whether he was dead-tired or not. He had to take another approach.

"You know, if you rest now, you'll be able to watch him later. That, and, you'll feel more rested so you could watch him longer." He said in a gentle tone, not wanting to upset the young boy with his suggestion.

To his relief, the hikari seemed to be considering his idea. After all, the poor thing had probably been sitting like that for at least twelve hours. It was no wonder his looked half-asleep. Finally, after a few moments, the young boy stood up and nodded down to the Atlantian. Dartz smiled a little, nodding back and taking the seat that hikari was previously sitting in. "I'll look after him." He said quietly.

The hikari turned back to the former king, his eyes straying to his yami before he spoke in a hushed voice. "Please do." With that being said, he practically dragged himself off to the back end of the room, to his bed, the green-haired immortal was sure. After staring at the hallway where the tanned boy had left, he turned back to the yami that was below him.

Dartz's eyebrows creased in a worried look as he watched the young yami toss and turn in the nearly coverless bed, the sheets gripped tightly in his balled fists. It was quite obvious that he was having a nightmare and the Atlantian didn't need to guess to know what it was about.

Reaching down, he grasped one of the youngest yami's wrists in a gentle grip, shaking him. "Marik, come on, wake up." He spoke in a quiet tone.

The tanned yami was probably too deep in the grasp of his nightmare because he didn't do anything more other than let out something that sounded like a very small whine. Dartz blinked a few times before he finally realized why.

The Seal of the Orichalcos that had been carved into Marik's wrist was pulsing under his fingers, the green carving slightly bloody and inflamed. Whether if it was from the yami's constant scratching or something else, the former king couldn't tell.

"Marik, wake up…" he whispered again, shaking the other a little harder. That seemed to work because a few heartbeats later, a pair of pupil-less lilac eyes opened slowly before focusing on Dartz. The Atlantian couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?"

Marik blinked a few times before his hazy eyes once again turned to the golden-eyed immortal. "I…I had a dream that…it came back…" he said in an uncharacteristic soft tone. Dartz stiffened slightly as he realized his suspicions were correct; _it _could only mean the Orichalcos.

The Atlantian then sighed before taking the youngest yami's wrist and cradled in in a gentle grip, two of his fingers lightly gliding across the carved seal, the caressing only there to calm the distressed yami. It seemed to work for Marik's almost un-noticeable quivering ceased and his strained muscles instantly relaxed.

"It won't come back, Marik. I promise you." The former king said, not stopping his rubbing for a second. He knew it was important for the yami to remain calm and free of stress during this time. After all, the _least _he could do was look after Marik. Dartz _was_ the one that brought the Orichalcos with him.

"Promise…?" the tall yami said, his voice once again soft.

"Yes. I promise you're safe from him, Marik." The Atlantian offered the other immortal a reassuring smile which, after a few moments, Marik managed to return.

"Alright, let's not think of that now. How are you feeling?" Dartz was quick to change the subject, not wanting the younger one to dwell so much on that…blasted entity.

Marik blinked once again before looking at the wrist the Atlantian was currently holding. "It…it's been burning really bad…"

Dartz stole a glance back down at the marred skin on the other's wrist before turning back. "I know it does. It will for a little while until it heals, Marik."

The tanned darkness swallowed. "I want it off, Dartzy…."

Dartz bit his lip and sighed. "I know, Marik, I know. But…"

"But you can't. I know." The tanned yami said almost bitterly, turning his head away to look down at the floor beside him.

The Atlantian didn't know what to say to comfort him. Looking down at his long sleeves, he slowly rolled up the one on his left hand to reveal his own carving of the seal, throbbing slightly just as Marik's had been. Closing his eyes for a moment, his mind started filling with the memory of the day the Orichalcos had marked him as a host, forever bond to the malevolent entity.

"Marik, look at me please." He commanded gently.

The tanned darkness's head swiveled slowly so that his slightly scared, lilac eyes bore deep into Dartz's soft, golden ones. "W-what?" the stutter in his voice on served to make Dartz feel even more guilty.

Taking a deep breath, the older immortal spoke. "We are connected, Marik. The Orichalcos cannot get you, as long as I am here. I'll protect you from him, alright?"

The youngest yami stared at Dartz for a bit, his eyes wide and slightly confused, as if he didn't know if he could trust what the Atlantian was telling him. Not that Dartz blamed him, of course. Marik's aura was just radiating with distrust and, dare he say, fear.

"I…"

"I know that this is different, Marik. But, I went through the same thing you are going through now. It may seem hard now, but things will go back to normal. It just takes some time to get used to." The Atlantian kept up his soft tone.

Marik once again swallowed and studied Dartz's eyes as if looking to see if he was lying or not. To the Atlantian's relief, after a few seconds, the tanned yami nodded. "Alright, I trust you." He said, his voice slightly raspy.

Dartz's smile grew slightly as a warm feeling suddenly engulfed him. Marik actually trusted him. _He _trusted _him_. Even after everything that had happened to him _because_ of Dartz, he _trusted _him.

"Thank you, Marik." He said, reaching forward and pushing a blonde bang behind the yami's ear. To his surprise, Marik didn't flinch away from him like he did everyone else. He merely laid there, a very small smile on his lips.

He seemed to sense Dartz's confusion though. "I'm not afraid of your touch." He said simply. It took the Atlantian a few seconds, but then he realized what the young yami meant and smiled, once again caressing the carving in slow strokes.

Marik's whole body once again relaxed and he let out a small sigh of contentment before once again closing his eyes. "Thank you, Dartzy…"

Golden eyes widened slightly before Dartz nodded a little. "Of course, Marik." He said quietly, his eyes softening slightly as he watched the younger immortal start to drift back off to sleep, his breathing growing deeper and deeper. The former Atlantian king shifted more comfortably in his seat before he continued his rubbing, his softened eyes only watching Marik's face, watching to make sure it stayed peaceful and free of nightmares.

"I'll watch over you." He said softly, knowing that Marik couldn't hear him but not caring. It was true and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**This is not slash. Just thought I would remind you all~ 3**


	3. Deadly Walk part one

**I KNOW I KNOW I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO UPDATE. DX But I'm working on it, I promise. Heh, actually, all of the stories I need to update, their chapters are either half-way done, or a little more then half-way done so, there. That includes _"Psych Ward", "Where is the Edge", "50 theme challenge", _and _"Virtual Nightmare". _I'll update and upload those chapters as soon as I can~ :)**

**Anyways, again, this is not slash. Just a little friendship/bromance thing between Formspring/Twitter Dartzy and YMarik, okay? Okay. :P If you are one of those that have no idea what is going on in this little drabble set, go to either of those websites and look for these two. Seriously. You'll get it. **

**I do not own anything. At all. Except, Dartzy's personality. Since, you know, I RP as him. ^^**

* * *

The green-haired Atlantian huffed softly as he continued to listen to the sweet songs of the birds as they fluttered in the trees, chirping wildly. The sky was a mix of yellows and pinks and reds, the setting sun hugging the ocean-line as it slowly eased down behind it. It was a beautiful sight.

Dartz once again sighed. The silence at the Bakura household was thick, thick enough to cut with one of those steak knives the tomb robber used on a daily basis. On his meat.

He hated it, though. It caused him to go out more often, wanting to at least catch a glimpse of someone he knew. Anyone would do. Kisara, Kaiba, Mokuba….

"Rainbow Head!"

…or Marik. Yeah, Marik would do just fine.

Dartz smiled softly as he caught sight of the tanned Yami strolling over to him, the infamous grin plastered on his face. "Hello, Marik." He returned softly, patting the empty side of the bench with his palm.

Marik hummed happily before he sat down next to the Atlantian, patting the aqua tresses teasingly, grinning teasingly when Dartz growled at him and ducked his head down. "Watcha doing' out here?"

The Atlantian shrugged. "I don't know. Trying to clear my thoughts, I suppose…" he trailed off as he looked over at the colorful sunset again.

The youngest Yami tilted his head curiously at his friend and hummed, looking out over the horizon once before he looked back at the Atlantian and prodded his shoulder. "But that's so…boring." He frowned.

Dartz turned to look at him and chuckled softly. "Really now?"

"Yes! Why would you try and focus on the past? Live life now, not for back then."

The green-haired immoral hummed softly, showing he had heard what the other had said, placing his hands in his lap as he sighed. "All I have is the past, Marik. All those centuries of collecting souls for the Orichalcos…" he tried to ignore how the yami flinched at that name. "…And then what happened in Egypt. It's just…hard for me to focus on the future." he frowned.

The blonde Egyptian copied his frown and moved so that he was sitting closer to Dartz. "Hey now, you don't need to think of those things ever again. All of us have told you _millions _of times that none of those things were your fault. So stop being so mopey, m'kay?" he grinned, pushing the smaller shoulder playfully.

Dartz turned to look at his friend and shrugged, even abet a small smile that formed on his face at the yami. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"Good!" Marik suddenly sat up at that, not being able to stay in the same place for very long, grabbing the former king's skinny arm and tugging him up with him. Dartz grunted in surprise and scrambled to be able to stay on his feet before he looked at the yami curiously.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yep! We're going on a walk!"

Dartz huffed softly. "Marik, I've been on walks all around Domino by now. I don't think that will help me very much…"

"Have you been by the pier yet?"

The Atlantian blinked at that. "Well….no, I haven't…"

Marik grinned and immediately started tugging his friend down the walkway of the park that led towards the ocean. "Then come along, Rainbow Head~"

One of the former king's elegant eyebrows rose but he followed the tanned yami along out of the grassy area and down the now lit up streets of the Japanese city. He could smell the sea air from the small bay, the sky turning a rich, velvet color as he hummed, more than willing to follow his friend along. He was right, though. There was a pier along the edge of the bay, one he had never seen before. Warehouses surrounded them, storage units that were ominously dark.

Marik grinned as he stopped and looked out over the ocean, taking a moment to stretch his muscular body out. "Heh, see? I told'ja~" he grinned back at him, over his shoulder.

Dartz, after stuffing his hands in his pockets as a chilly breeze washed over him, snorted and just moved to stand beside his friend, looking out over the dark water as well. "I never had any doubts~" he smirked.

Wrapping an arm around the Atlantian's shoulders, an action that made Dartz jump in surprise and Marik snicker in amusement, he pulled him closer. The air was cool and the yami didn't think his jacket was warm enough. He enjoyed his friend's warmth as he kept him close, chuckling as the former king rolled his eyes, in good humor.

It was peaceful out in Domino City at night. But, he found that it was especially nice out of the sometimes crowded walk-ways and blaring lights he knew he still wasn't used to. Out with the Yami, just the two of them…

..or so he thought.

Marik picked up on it first. He swiveled his head around as his ears pricked at the sound of soft footsteps, a soft and suspicious grunt coming from him that made Dartz turn around as well, looking at his friend curiously.

"Something wrong?"

Lilac eyes narrowed. "There's someone else here."

Dartz blinked in confusion. Was there any reason to worry? What if it was just a couple of kids, or a young couple? He shouldn't be alarmed, right?

Of course, Marik knew the city better than he did.

He grabbed onto Marik's shoulder and shook it gently. "Come on, Marik. Let's just walk away, alright?" he asked in a hushed tone, frowning when his friend didn't move a muscle. The youngest of the yamis kept his glare on the two figures as he wrapped a meaty hand around Dartz's wrist, standing in front of him. The Atlantian blinked, looking out from the tanned yami's figure, golden eyes widening.

Those two figures…they were hauntingly similar to…

"Marik…come on…" he tried again, squirming as he looked at Marik with a pleading look in his eyes. The tanned yami looked at his friend and grunted. He kept the tight grip on his wrist, but started walking away, just as he had requested.

Dartz, meanwhile, looked back at the two figures and felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked at them. The colors, the look, the _eyes…_

"Stop looking." Marik whispered, nudging him with his shoulder. Dartz jerked out of his watch and just sighed shakily, calming his nerves as he kept walking. Still, he could feel their burning gazes on him.

"Marik—"

"Shhh, Rainbow Head~"

The former king of Atlantis gave another sigh before he continued walking along wherever Marik led him. They kept walking down the long expansion of the warehouses and Dartz suddenly wished it was more than just them. However, when he looked back, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Marik….Marik!"

The yami looked at him, frowning deeply. "Dartzy, when I say "shhh", that means—"

"They're not there anymore!" the former king practically shrieked.

Marik blinked before he looked behind him and he took a deep breath. Dartz was right. Those two shadowy figures were gone. To where, he had no idea. And that's what he was worried about. It was freaking dark out here. They could be _anywhere…_

"Alright, just calm down, Rainbow Head. And stay close." He said quietly as he started to walk at a faster pace, waiting a little bit for his friend to catch up. All the while, his lilac eyes kept darting around, trying to catch a glimpse of the figures.

Dartz was looking too, only a little more fearfully. He wasn't sure why he was so afraid. If it had been two teenagers or something, he would have rolled his eyes at the thought. But…something wasn't right here. Those two that vanished…there was an aura around them that was so chillingly familiar, it made the former king tremble.

Marik could pick up on his friend's fear easily, the connection they shared through their marks making it possible. But he wasn't taking this fear lightly. He could sense this evil aura, just as Dartz could. And he didn't like it.

But before he could give another thought on the idea, he shrieked in surprise as he felt something embed itself in his shoulder and he was jerked away from his friend, falling onto the floor. Looking to his shoulder, he saw the blade that was buried in it and he swallowed, the blood making him lick his lips.

But now wasn't the time for that.

Dartz, meanwhile, had stumbled back with wide eyes, looking at the yami's predicament. "Mari—Mmpphh!" His screech of his friend's name was cut off as he felt a strong arm cuff him under the chin as a cloth covered his nose and mouth, forcing him to breath in the fumes that made his eyes start to droop.

Marik looked up and growled loudly, having already torn the knife out of his shoulder and instead held the bleeding wound with his hand. His lilac eyes were on fire though, anger shining in them.

"Get your hands off—the _hell!"_ he cried out in surprise as he suddenly found himself as the same position as the former king. Only, he fought. And fought _hard. _He squirmed and thrashed with all his might, grinning darkly as he heard his capturer grunt in surprise, struggling to hold him.

He was only stopped when a solid punch to his stomach forced him to cough out a bit of blood and taking a gasping breath it, giving the dark figure a perfect opportunity to shove the same cloth in his face, forcing him to breath in the drug.

Marik still fought, even as he knew it was pointless. He only stopped as he felt his body start to lose all strength, the two dark figures letting him fall to his knees as he looked up, growling softly at them.

The last thing he saw was a pair of red eyes glaring at him, as well as a pair of bi-colored orbs, leering as well. Then, it was darkness.

* * *

**I know none of this makes much sense but...well it does. It just depends on who you are. ;)**


End file.
